I Love The Way My Dream
by SL Baby99
Summary: Semua begitu indah saat mata setajam elang itu tertutup rapat. Namun, Ketika ia membuka matanya sebuah penyesalan yang begitu besar menghingapnya/ " Tuhan aku tidak mau terbangun jika seperti ini. " -Sehun /" kita sudah berpisah, Sehun " -Luhan. Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje , Lime, Lemon. HUNHAN


**I Love The Way My Dream**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+**_

 _HunHan_

' _**Semua begitu indah saat mata setajam elang itu tertutup rapat. Namun, Ketika ia membuka matanya sebuah penyesalan yang begitu besar menghingapnya/ " Tuhan aku tidak mau terbangun jika seperti ini. " -Sehun /" kita sudah berpisah, Sehun " -Luhan '**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje , Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2016 SL Baby99 present**

 **11, Januari 2016.**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

Seorang lelaki tampan tengah tidur pulas di atas ranjang empuknya dengan seulas senyum yang entah sejak kapan terlukis di bibir tipis miliknya.

...

...

Pagi sudah datang sedari tadi, Mentaripun siap menyinari sepanjang hari. Setiap kegiatan kesehariapun mulai dijalankan, Begitupula dengan salah satu penghuni Apartemen besar ini. EXO salahsatu Boygroup dari SMEnt yang beranggotakan 12 Pemuda China-Korea.

Kamar masing-masing member Group itu dibagi menjadi 6, salahsatu diantara mereka yaitu Sehun-Luhan. Yakni, Wakil tertua yang bisa diartikan juga dengan Tertua kedua dan pasangannya Sehun si maknae Rupawan yang dinamai HunHan Couple.

Tawa kecil atau terkadang kikikan terdengar didalam kamar HunHan Couple. Dan kalian tahu darimanakah asal suara kikikan itu?

Luhan dengan gemas memencet hidung mancung Sehun yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya, Tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi objek mainan baru bagi Hyung sekaligus Kekasih cantiknya itu. Sesekali Sehun mengubah posisi tidurnya dan mengosok-gosokan hidungnya karena terasa gatal entah kenapa.

Luhan terkikik lagi melihat perbuatnya mengganggu tidur tampan sang pujaan. Kalian harus tahu meskipun Luhan tertua kedua di Group, Tapi dalam usuran usil-mengusili dia masih sama seperti anak Sekolah Dasar yang sedang nakal-nakalnya. Aigo!

Sejenak Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya memencet hidung mancung Sehun. Diperhatikannya wajah Maknae mereka sekaligus kekasih tercintanya. Meskipun Sehun lebih muda 4 tahun darinya. Tapi, Wajah lelaki itu sudah sesempurna dan sematang ini.

Lihatlah. Mata tajam dan kelam yang sedang tertutup itu. Dan, Hidung mancung sesempurna ini.

" Hidungnya mancung sekali. " Luhan berujar lirih sekaligus sedih karena iri.

Okey, Mari kita lihat lagi. Oh, Ini dia bibir tipis yang meskipun sudah melewati usia 15 tahun masih saja cadel ketika mengatakan namanya sendiri. Ada-ada saja! Dan- Dagu berentuk V itu yang selalu luhan membuat Luhan gila sendiri. Baiklah, bolehkah sekarang Luhan Protes kepada tuhan? Lelaki mana yang tak mau memiliki wajah sesempurna ini.

Kenapa tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya? Disaat Sehun memiliki mata yang tajam mempesona, Dirinya mempunyai mata bulat kecil seperti milik Rusa. Hidung sehun mancung sekali sadangkan dirinya? Dririnya punya hidung kecil yang seharusnya hanya untuk kaum perempuan saja kan? Memikirkan ini membuat Luhan kesal sendiri.

" Kenapa wajah ini Tampan sekali huh? " Ujar Luhan kesal sambil menekan-nekan beberapa bagian wajah Sehun.

" Memang kenapa hm? " Mata Sehun masih tertutup. Tapi, Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berbicara membuat luhan kaget saja. Selanjutnya, Sehun perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Mendudukan dirinya lalu membuka mata tajamnya perlahan.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau wajahku ini Tampan hm? Kau iri ya? " Sehun bertanya jahil pada Luhan yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Ti... Tidak. Aku bahkan jauh lebih Tampan darimu. " Mengumpulkan segala harga dirinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping Luhan memungutinya lagi untuk mengelak pertanyaan Sehun yang memang 100 persen benarnya.

Sehun berdecih merendahkan pengelakan Luhan barusan. Tampan katanya? Tampan darimananya? Bahkan Kukunya saja kecil-kecil seperti milik wanita? Mananya yang bisa dikatakan Tampan huh?

" Perempuan itu cantik, Bukan tampan. " Sehun berujar kalem dengan gaya datarnya membuat Luhan mendelik karena kalimatnya barusan.

" Kau pikir aku perempuan huh? " Dengan itu si Rusa betina mengamuk-ngamuk dipagi hari yang cerah ini sambil terus memukulkan bantal pada suaminya tercinta itu.

" Ah, Lu sakit... Ah, hentikan... Luhanie~ " Dan sang suami hanya bisa memelas berusaha meminta belas kasihan sang istri yang mengamuk itu.

"""

"""

Hari ini tim konsumsi EXO adalah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bertugas memasak dibantu Kai, Baekhyun bertugas membersihkan meja makan dibantu Chanyeol. Maka yang terakhir Luhan, Membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor yang dibantu oleh Sehun.

Tapi, Sehun bilang dia akan membantu menaruh Piring-piring yang sudah bersih ketempatnya lagi. Lelaki berdagu V line itu tak mau mencuci piring.

" Awas saja kalau dia dapat giliran Tim Konsumsi. Apapun tugasnya aku tak mau membantunya, Titik. DASAR OH SEHUN CADEL! " Luhan mengerutu sambil melakukan tugasnya hari ini. Lelaki bak Barbie itu kesal karena harus menjalankan tugasnya sendiri.

Kekasih tampannya yang sayangnya cadel itu tak mau membantunya mencuci piring-piring kotor ini. Padahal, Sebelumnya jika sehun mendapat tugas Membersihkan meja makan maka Luhan dengan senang hati membantu lelakinya itu. Dan jika Sehun mendapat Tugas mencuci dengan senang hati lagi Luhan akan membantu. Tapi, Sekarang? Lelaki itu bahkan tak muncul-muncul didapur? Apa Sehun kabur?

" Lulu, Lihat apa yang kubawa? " Tiba-tiba suara Sehun terdengar memasuki pendengaran Luhan. Tapi, lelaki cantik itu tak segera membalikan badannya. Ia tak mau meladeni Sehun, Sekarang yang harus Luhan lakukan adalah menyelesaikan Cucian-cucian ini.

" Apapun itu aku tak mau tahu. Dan aku tidak perduli, Aku sedang sibuk jadi jika kau kesini tidak untuk membantuku. Pergi saja sana. " Usir Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu masih fokus pada cuciannya. Sehun tersenyum setan mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Benarkah lelaki itu tak mau tahu dan perduli apa yang Ia bawa huh? Lihat saja.

" Kau yakin Lu? Sayang, Lihat dia tidak mau tahu siapa kau. " Sehun berujar sedih yang dibuat-buat membuat Luhan jadi lebih kesal karena ada kata SAYANG di dalam kalimat Sehun yang titunjukan bukan untuknya. Membalikan badannya dan melihat Sehun dengan dramatis yang berada di ambang pintu dapur Dorm EXO.

" Hai Lulu! " Sehun berseru senang seolah-olah suara itu real dari sesuatu yang ada ditanggannya. Luhan medelik melihat apa yang ada di tangan Sehun. Lelaki itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

" Sehun. Jangan coba-coba mendekat! " Luhan memberi peringatan pada Sehun. Lelaki cantik itu gemetaran melihat betapa gelinya sesuatu yang Sehun pegang di tanganya. Tapi, Sehun terus saja melancarkan aksinya.

" Kenapa? Dia tidak mengigit, hannie. " Sehun membujuk Luhan dengan kata-kata manisnya. Namun, Luhan tak akan termakan Kata-kata itu kali ini.

" Sehun jangan mendekat atau aku akan melempar panti ini. " Luhan mengambil Panci kecil yang ada di lemari piring. Mengancam Kekasih tampannya dengan itu.

" Lempar saja kalau kau berani. " Tapi, Sehun seolah belum puas melihat wajah ketakutan Luhan yang sudah seperti orang sekarat sekarang.

" Ku bilang jangan medekat! " Seru Luhan ketakutan karena Sehun terus berjalan mendekat. Dengan kekuatannya Luhan melempar panci yang Ia pegang. Dan-

 **PRANG**

" Buang cicak menjijikan itu Sehun. " Luhan terus saja berseru. Kali ini Lelaki Barbie itu mengambil gelas dan

 **PRANG** melemparkannya pada Sehun.

" Sehun. Jangan mendekat atau aku akan- "

" Akan apa hm? " Sehun semakin gencar menusili Kekasih cantiknya ini. Melihat Luhan ketakutan dan marah itu sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

" Lulu Cicaknya ingin memelukmu! " Sehun berseru senang dan melemparkan Cicak yang Ia pegang pada Luhan yang berada beberapa centimeter darinya. Cicak itu jatuh di leher Luhan namun karena Sehun melemparnya kencang Cicak itu masuk kedalam Baju Lelaki yang berjuluk Rusa china itu.

Luhan langsung histeris. Lelaki kecil itu berteriak-teriak ketakutan seperti Anak gadis yang kehilangan keperawanan. Sehun tertawa terbahak, Tapi Selanjutnya Lelaki termuda di EXO itu langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sudah terbaring seperti cacing kepanasan karena cicak yang berada dalam bajunya.

" mana cicaknya! Mana cicaknya! " Sehun duduk diatas tubuh Luhan membantu Lelaki cantik itu menemukan hewan yang biasanya menempel didinding itu.

" Ah, Sehun keluar cicaknya. Pokoknya keluarkan cicaknya. " Luhan histeris. Pasalnya Ia sangat tidak menyukiai hewan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Karena diluar baju Luhan tidak ada. Sehun berinisatif mencarinya didalam, Karena itu Ia menaikan baju Luhan sampai dada Lelaki cantik itu. Sebenarnya cicak yang Sehun lemparkan itu sudah pergi keasalnya ketika Luhan ambruk ke lantai dan bertingkah layaknya cacing kepanasan.

" Hyung kau sudah-OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? " Dan teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga terdengar diwaktu selanjunya. Disana-sang pelaku berdiri di depan pintu dapur dan menatap tak percaya apa yang s edang dilihatnya sekarang.

" LUHAN HYUNG! KENAPA DENGAN PANCI-PANCIKU? " Dan disusul oleh sang main Vocal EXO-K yang menyayangkan panci-pancinya bertebaran diseluruh penjuru dapur dan banyaknya gelas-gelas juga piring yang pecah.

" Hei Maknae, Kalau kau mau melakukan ' itu ' jangan disini. Dan Lihat-lihat waktu, kawan. Ini bahkan belum jam Sepuluh. " Kai yang memang berada di samping Kyungsoo berkata Prihati pada Sehun karena mungkin Sehun tidak tahan ingin ' itu ' Sehingga memaksa Luhan Hyung yang sedang mendapat tugas mencuci untuk melayaninya didapur. Astaga Sehun, Benar-benar ya?

Melihat Posisi Luhan yang terbaring di lantai dengan kaki terbuka dan baju yang dianaikan juga kemeja yang terbuka. Dan Sehun diatasnya terlihat seperti tengah merape Luhan.

""""

""""

Sore ini, EXO akan mengikuti Konser betajub SMTOWN word tour ke jepang. EXO dan SHINEE disatukan. Jadilah mereka berada di dalam Pesawat yang sama, Bedanya SHINEE ditempatkan di depan dan EXO dibelakang.

Luhan mendapat tempat disamping jendela Pesawat dan disampingnya ada kekasih tamnya tercinta. Tapi, Lelaki cantik itu terlihat gelisah seperti menahan sesuatu.

Lima belas menit lagi Pesawat akan segera Take off. Semua member bersiap-siap. Bahkan member SHINEE sudah duduk menis di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sehun menaikan tas bawaannya dan juga milik Luhan di atas tempat duduk mereka.

Sebenarnya, kalian harus tahu bahwa Luhan itu benar-benar takut ketinggian. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan menaiki pesawat, Tetap saja Lelaki cantik itu selalu merasa gelisah dan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan menimbulkan seuatu ketakutan dalam dirinya.

" Lima menit lagi pasawat akan lepas landas. Diharapkan bagi para penumpang untuk duduk di tempatnya dan silahkan memakai sabuk pengaman yang ada disetiap kursi masing-masing. " Karena Pemberitahuan itu semua mengikuti instruksi-intruksi yang mereka dengar dan dapat dilihat dari para pramugari yang mempraktekannya.

Luhan bergetar ketika mendengar pesawat akan segera Lepas landas. Oh, tenang Luhan. Tenang. Batinnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun melihat gerak gerik Luhan yang aneh menurutnya. Lelaki cantik kekasihnya itu terdiam begitu lama dan pandangannya terlihat sering kosong.

" Lu? " Sehun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan yang entah sedang memperhatikan apa.

" Ah, Ne? " Luhan berseru bingung membuat Sehun menyakini bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Sehun bertanya lembut memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja.

" Ah, Ya. Tentu saja, Sehun. Aku baik-baik saja. " Jawab Luhan canggung sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala kecilnya. Dan respon Luhan yang seperti itu membuat Sehun semakin Khawatir. Memfokuskan dirinya Sehun berusa berpikir hal apakah yang menganggu Luhan kali ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun dan Luhan naik pesawat bersama.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki itu teringat kenapa Kekasih kecil nan cantiknya terlihat begitu gelisah seperti itu.

Menarik senyum simpul lalu jemari panjangnya perlahan meraih jari-jemari kecil milik Luhan. Luhan mengalihkan pandanggannya dari jendela pesawat yang mebuatnya sedikit pusing ke jari-jarinya yang sekarang di gengam Sehun.

Dengan wajah bingung, Luhan mendongkak melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang ternyata sekarang tengah tersenyum.

" Tidak usah Khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Aku bersamamu. " Sehun berucap pelan namun masih bisa didengar Oleh Luhan sambil mempererat gengamannya di tanggan kecil Luhannya.

Luhan tersenyum, tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa senangnya Ia sekarang. Selain keluarganya ada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada dalam khayalannya dimasa lalu mau menjaganya sepenuha hati seperti ini.

" Terimakasih. " Ujar Luhan dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Sedang Sehun? Lelaki itu hanya terseyum menanggapi Perkataan Luhan barusan. Karena yang Ia katakan pada Luhan itu benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Sehun akan menjaga Luhan sebisa yang Lelaki itu mampu.

...

...

Mata setajam Elang yang sebelumnya tertutup itu kini terbuka. Memperlihatkan betapa Kelamnya dia pada kenyataan yang terkadang Pahit dan takdir tuhan yang memang terkadang tidak adil, tepat pada pukul 06:30. Sehun mendudukan dirinya, lalu melirik kalender hari ini.

 **11, januari 2017.**

Mengela nafasnya dengan pelan, Seolah-olah dirinya harus menghemat Setok oksigennya. Sejak Luhan keluar dari Group Sehun lebih sering tidur sendiri. Selain member lain sudah cocok dengan teman kamar mereka masing-masing, Lelaki berjuluk Albino itu tidak mau di temani di malam-malam tertentu.

Mencoba melupakan semuanya dan memulai hari ini. Sehun turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan dengan lesu ke kamar mandi.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? " Kai bertanya setelah Lelaki tan itu menutup pintu kamar yang dulunya dinamai HunHans Room.

" Aku akan melakukan beberapa Pemotretan. Lalu aku akan melanjutkan Syuting Film yang kemarin. " Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai sambil menyisir Rambutnya di depan cermin besar disudut kamarnya.

" Sehun!? " Kai berseru. Tapi, Sehun tak menghiraukan itu. Lelaki yang pernah mengenyam pendidikan di SOPA itu terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Oh, Ya! Sepertinya besok aku akan pergi ke italia untuk pemotretan Brand CK disana. "

" Sehun!? " Kai berseru lagi, Seakan-akan takan pernah lelah untuk membuat Sehun sadar dalam kenyataan.

" Mungkin aku akan sangat lama disana. Mengingat aku belum mengambil liburan awal tahunku. Dan- "

" SEHUN? " Dan akhirnya Kai kehabisan kesabarannya juga. Sudah berkali-kali Ia memanggil Sehun. Tapi, Lelaki itu sibuk saja dengan dunianya. Sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan tajam, Namun selanjutnya berubah seolah-olah Ia sudah putus asa dan tak mau membahas apapun hal yang akan Kai katakan padanya.

" Tidakkah kau ingat? " Kai bertanya sakratik. Sehun membalikan badannya. Lalu mengambil Sepatu baru hadiah dari fansnya.

" Tidakkah kau menghadirinya? Luhan hyung mengundangmu. " Kai mendekati Sehun yang sekarang duduk diranjangnya. Lelaki tan itu mencoba agar sahabat karibnya itu mau meliriknya dan mendengarkan perkataannya kali ini saja.

" Dia ingin kau datang. Hari ini pernikahannya dilangsungkan. " Kata kai berubah sedih sambil menunjuk Secarik kertas putih indah di samping lampu tidur milik Sehun.

Cukup. Sehun sudah tidak bisa membiarkan kai terus berceloteh tentang hal yang sama sekali tak mau Ia bahas selama hidupnya ini. Menatap tajam kai dengan matanya, Sehun berkata.

" Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku huh? " Dengan kasar Lelaki itu berdiri dan menjauhi tempat Kai berada.

" Kau pikir bagaimana Aku saat melihat mantan kekasihku yang masih kucintai sampai detik ini menikah dengan orang lain di depanku mata kepalaku sendiri huh? " Detik selanjutnya sehun berjalan mendekati Kai dan mendorong kasar Lelaki yang tingginya berbeda beberapa centi darinya itu.

" Apa kau mau aku menggila disana dan membawa Luhan pergi dari pernihannya, Begitu? " Sehun terus saja memojokan Kai dengan perkataannya. Kai sahabatnya, tidak masalah dia ikut campur dalam setiap masalahnya.

Tapi, dibeberapa hal Sehun ingin memakai hatinya sendiri sebagai petunjuk apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

" Tidak. Aku Yakin, Luhan hyung hanya ingin kau datang dihari bersejarahnya Sehun. "

" Kau pikir aku menerima pernikahan itu. Jika Aku kesana, Akulah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang akan berkata keberatan. Sudah, jangan bahas ini lagi. " Sehun menyerah dan meminta Kai untuk berhenti. Lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjangnya sambil memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

" Kau tahu Sehun? Cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Aku yakin Luhan hyung memintamu datang kesana untuk membuktikan bahwa cinta kalian benar-benar tulus dari hati. Kalian tak memandang dan menuntut apapun dari cinta kalian , Karena kalian sudah saling mencinta saja itu anugerah. "

...

...

Entah Sehun sudah kehilangan akalnya atau bagaimana? Karena tidak ada seorangpun mantan kekasih yang masih mencintai mantannya itu, Datang ke acara pernikahan Mantan kekasih yang masih dicintainya sampai saat ini.

" Sehun, Itukah kau? " Itu Lao ge, Manager Luhan. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan, Tak menyangka-nyangka siapa yang duduk di kursi baris ketiga samping Altar.

" Masseumnida. " Jawab Sehun sambil menjabat tangan manager mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Kuharap kau menikmati pesta ini, son. Ah, Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Okey, Sehun aku tinggal ya. " Lao ge menyayangkan dirinya harus meninggalkan Sehun di tengah kegembiraannya berbicara banyak dengan Sehun. Ia harus mengurus beberapa hal di pesta ini, Karena Luhan memberinya kepercayaan itu.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Lalu setelah Punggung Lao ge di telan kerumunan orang-orang. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu mengedarkan pandangnya, Pesta Luhan sangat meriah.

Dan kini waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Luhan berdiri di depan Altar, Senyum manis dikembangkannya seraya memamerkannya pada seluruh undangan yang hadir unt-

Apakah itu _Dia_?

Mata rusa Luhan terlihat membesar ketika dirinya menangkap sorotan tajam dari mata Elang yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Lelaki itu duduk menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Luhan, Sarat akan kegembiraan dikala mereka bisa saling bertemu mata disana.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Mata Indah Luhan berkaca-kaca. Mata itu seakan-akan seperti beling yang siap pecah kapan saja. Lelaki itu, Sehun mantan kekasihnya. Benar-benar datang menghadiri pernikahannya.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menahan kaca-kaca di bola mata itu tak pecah dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sang mempelai wanitanya sudah tiba di depan mata. Mengulurkan tanggannya, yang langsung disambut oleh si wanita.

Semua bersorak ceria karena kejadian didepan mereka. Tapi, pemandangan seperti itu sama sekali tak membuat Sehun senang. Seharusnya yang memakai gaun putih itu Luhan kekasihnya, Dan yang mengulurkan tangan seperti itu seharusnya Sehun.

Seakan di tulikan, Sehun tak dapat mendengar apapun yang ada disana. Dalam pikirannya dirinyalah yang berdiri didepan Altar dengan Luhan disampingnya, Mengucapkan janji sumpah setia sehidup semati untuk bersama. Tapi, kenyataannya dirinya hanya duduk di kursi belakang Luhan.

Dan menyaksikan dengan tersiksanya bagaimana Luhan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya menikahi wanita didepan mata kepalanya sendiri dan membuat hatinya sangat-sangat terluka.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis disini. Tidak boleh!

Acara selanjutnya setelah pengucapan janji dan bertukar cincin adalah resepsi. Luhan sedang ada di kamarnya sendiri untuk menganti bajunya. Tapi,

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar miliknya terbuka dan memperlihatkan siapa pelaku yang melakukan itu. Dan disana Sehun dangan wajah datar nan mempesona miliknya berdiri dengan tegap menatapnya lama.

" Se...Se...hun!? " Lirih Luhan gugup dan terkejut.

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan dan menarik lelaki cantik itu kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar Luhan. Menutup pintunya cepan, lalu mendorong dan memojokan Luhan pada pintu tersebut.

Mata Sehun terlihat berkabut, sedangkan Luhan sudah dibutakan oleh kerinduan yang sudah lama dipendam. Menarik jemari kecil Luhan agar menyatu dengan jari-jemari panjang miliknya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium Luhan dengan penuh perasaan.

Kali ini, diwaktu sekarang. Sehun hanya ingin mencium Luhan dengan lama agar Ia tak lupa bagaimana rasa bibir milik Rusa cantiknya itu. Setelah ini, Ia takan lagi bisa meminta hal yang semacam ini pada Luhan lagi. Karena itu, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkanlah mereka menikmatinya?

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu. Sehun menyudahi ciuman terakhirnya dengan Luhan, meski dengan berat hati.

Ditatapnya mata rusa lelaki cantiknya yang basah itu. Kenapa Luhan malah menangis? Sehun tidak tahu perbuatannya ini membuat Luhan terluka atau tidak, Yang jelas Sehun hanya ingin merasakan bibir itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, itu saja.

Membalikan badannya. Respon Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang tersakiti. Diluar dugaan, Lelaki bak barbie itu malah menubruk punggung Sehun dengan kencang.

" Aku... Aku mencintaimu Sehun. " Ujar Luhan kesusahan di tengah emosi yang mengerogotinya hingga membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan baik.

Mengelus tangan Luhan yang kini ada diperutnya, Lalu membalikan badanya dan menenggelamkan Lelaki kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat seakan-akan Luhan akan mati jika tak seperti itu.

" Aku tahu... Hanie. Aku tahu. " Ucap Sehun. Kini kesedihannya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Bulir bening bak kristal itu meluncur bebas dari sudut mata tajamnya.

" Meskipun Aku tak menerima ini semua. Setidaknya aku menghadapinya, Setidaknya aku bertahan sampai titik penghabisan. Meskipun pikiran-pikiran gila itu terus saja merasukiku, nyatanya aku masih bertahan. " Sehun berkata mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

" Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. "

" Aku tahu. " Luhan mendongkak memperlihatkan wajah basahnya.

" Aku sangat membenci dunia yang terkadal tak adil ini. Karena dunia terasa pahit dengan kenyataan yang ada. Karenanya Aku sangat-sangat menyukai mimpiku, jika bisa aku hanya ingin bermimpi saja. Karena didalam mimpi tak ada yang menentang hubungan kita seperti ini. "

" Sehun...!? " Luhan berseru untuk menhentikkan Sehun berbicara mengelantur lebih jauh.

" Mulai sekarang. Jangan berkata kau mencintaiku lagi. Karena bisa saja orang lain mendengarnya dan kau akan mendapat masalah. Karena Cinta tidak perlu dikatakan tapi dirasakan. " Luhan menatap Sehun. Tahu apa maksud Luhan. Sehun menarik kedua tangannya lalu mengusap Airmatanya.

" Baiklah, Aku harus pergi. Dan kau harus memoles wajahmu sedikit dengan bedak untuk menutupi jalan Airmata ini. Istrimu pasti sudah menunggu. " Bagaikan tak terjadi apa-apa Setelah berkata demikian sehun pergi darisana, Meninggalkan Luhan yang hatinya diterjang kebahagian dan keharuan dari mantan kekasih sekaligus adik lesayangannya.

...

...

...

 **END**

 **a/n : Mungkin ini bener-bener gak banget feelnya. Ya sudahlah, Cuma mau ngeramein HUNHAN MOMENT aja. BTW, ini terisnpirasi dari video entah tahun berapa. yaitu, HUNHAN SWEAT MOMENT. Akhir kata RnR?**


End file.
